User blog:*Kinz*/The Vocaloid RP: Sign-Ups
(NOTE: This is in both story and RP format.) Chishikeru High School (A play on Chishiki o eru, meaning to Acquire Knowledge) was once a fairly standard school until 2 twins, Len and Rin Kagamine, decided their school needed a little more music. Hoping to inspire people to have an interest in music, they started a club in their school called "VOCALOID." They both played guitar, and Len agreed to play guitar while Rin played base. After a week of waiting, one of their friends, Megurine Luka, dropped by to inspect the club. She thought it had potential and agreed to join if she could play keyboard. (NOT TEH DRUMS LIKE TEH PD 2ND OP, AH HAVE SOMEONE ELSE PLANNED FOR THAT) Shortly afterward, a small chibi-like figure called Miku Hachune came in and asked if she could play the drums in Vocaloid. Despite her considerably small size, she proved to be able to play the drums quite well, and was accepted. (Hachune isn't PD size, like, uber tiny she could fit in your hand, but, like, as big as... up to someone's knee) Hatsune Miku had planned to join Vocaloid awhile before, but was too timid. After she mustered up the courage, she gathered her songs in her backpack and ran to Vocaloid. However, one of her songs fell out of her backpack, and a cruel girl named Zatsune Miku saw it. She stole it and decided to create a band rivaling Vocaloid called Antiloid. She gathered her friends and formed the band. Just as Miku was about to join Vocaloid, she heard Zatsune and her band singing her song. She was devastated and ran away before she walked in. Rin, Len, and Luka walked into Antiloid's room and argued they ahd the idea first. Zatsune said they had a full band and they didn't. Hastily and with anger, Rin lied and said they did. She set up a battle of the bands for the day after. In desperation, Vocaloid shrunk and sent Hachune in a small blue box to scout for members undercover. Hachune heard Miku singing and reported back to Rin, Len, and Luka. Rin decided before the concert, they'd ask her to join. The next day, on the day of the concert, none of the four found Miku. During the Battle of the Bands, they saw her in the crowd. They sent Hachune to bring her on stage. Miku was unsure about her singing at first, but eventually agreed. So they won the battle of the bands. Miku joined as their singer, they all got new looks, and formed a bond. Vocaloid was formed. SAIN UP FORMZ *'Name:' (JAPANESE ONLY PLOXX) *'Gender:' *'Age:' (Normal is about 15-17.) *'Appearance:' (MUST BE FUTURISTIC....Y!!!! If you're a Vocaloid fan then you'd know what ah mean.) *'Instrument:' (Blah.) *'Band:' (Vocaloid or Antiloid?) *'Bio:' (A brief description of.... well, them!) Or if you don't want to control an OC, you can control one of the already existing Vocaloid characters. They will have a yes if they join one of the two bands. You can control up to 5 people. *'Hatsune Miku' - Me (Yes; Vocaloid Singer) *'Kagamine Rin:' - Me (Yes; Vocaloid Bassist) *'Kagamine Len:' - Me (Yes; Vocaloid Guitarist) *'Megurine Luka:' - Kogasa (Yes; Vocaloid Keyboardist) *'Hachune Miku:' Holli (Yes; Vocaloid Percussionist) *'Shion Kaito:' - ___ (Yes; Vocaloid Singer) *'Meiko:' - ___ (No; Music Teacher) *'Sakine Meiko:' ___ (Yes; Vocaloid Backup Singer NOTE: MEIKO SAKINE IS MEIKO'S LITTLE SISTER.) *'Akita Neru:' ___ (Yes; Vocaloid Backup Singer) *'Yowane Haku:' ___ (Yes; Vocaloid Backup Singer) *'Zatsune Miku:' Me (Yes; Antiloid Singer) *'Shion Zeito:' Me (Yes; Antiloid Guitarist) *'Kiku Juon:' Me (Yes; Antiloid Bassist) *'Shion Taito:' ___ (Yes; Antiloid Percussionist) *'Meikane Kuro:' ___ (Yes; Antiloid Backup Singer) *'Meikane Karu:' ___ (Yes; Antiloid Backup Singer) *'Meikane Kiru:' ___ (Yes; Antiloid Techie NOTE: Karu and Kiru never agreed, but were forced by their sister, Zatsune. Kuro agreed as long as it didn't bother him.) *'Kamui Gakupo:' Ibbeh (No; Regular student crushing on Luka) *'Gumi:' Ibbeh (No; Regular student who is friends with everyone) *'SF-A2 Miki:' ___ (No; Regular student and friend of the Vocaloid cast) *'Hiyama Kiyoteru:' Salin (No; Regular student who is considered a brainiac) *'Kaai Yuki:' Salin (No; Kiyoteru's neighbor whom he considers his sister) *'Nekomura Iroha:' ___ (No; Regular student who is an Otaku) *'Leon:' ___ (No; Regular student who likes girls) *'Lola:' ___ (No; Regular student with 'tude, as she'd say herself) *'Miriam:' ___ (No; Regular student considered a quiet one) *'Sweet Ann:' ___ (No; Robotic student who was created by a scientist) *'Prima:' Salin (No; Regular student interested in opera) *'Tonio:' Salin (No; Regular student interested in other languages) MOAR LATER If you would like to suggest someone else, say so. AH DON'T WANT ANEH VOCALOID N00BS JOININ!!! oudfhsdioufg Category:Blog posts